A memristor is a circuit device expressing a relationship between magnetic flux and electric charge, the memristor has the dimension of a resistor, but is different from the resistor in that the resistance value of the memristor is determined by electric charge flowing through the memristor. The memristor has multiple excellent characteristics of nanoscale dimension, a multi-resistance state switch, ultrahigh switching speed, ultrahigh switching times and very good CMOS compatibility. Therefore, the memristor shows great potential in application to storage and neuron-like computation in the future. Most of existing research for the memristor is concentrated on improvement of the switching property of the device, and has achieved good progress. However, the problem of stability of the memristor in an extreme environment (such as the high temperature resistant property) still needs to be solved.
The structure of an existing memristor based on an oxide material is as follows: a top electrode/a tunneling layer/an oxide layer/an ion doping layer/a bottom electrode; in the switching process, due to migration of ions and change of ion valence state, ions in the device material can hardly maintain the original state at a high temperature, thus causing failure of the device. In the industries such as spaceflight, military, geological prospecting and petroleum and gas drilling, it is required that electronic elements can steadily work at the temperature higher than 300° C., while the highest working temperature of the existing memristor is 200° C., and therefore, the potential application of the memristor in an electronic element circuit at an extreme environment is limited to a great extent, and finding of a new material and a new structure for preparing the memristor is of great significance.